


Coffee

by Tamix13



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: M/M, whoops, yes its these dorks again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP brewing coffee for each other and knowing just how much sugar to put in for the other person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Matt knew they were running late; he also knew it was entirely his fault. They had an interview to go to, but he had persuaded Neil, through various means, to, uh, sleep in a little, shall we say? Now they were both sleepy and running late and Neil was none too happy about it, if the death glares he kept sending Matt’s way were any indication.

So Matt decided to take matters into his own hands and make some coffee while Neil was getting ready, Matt having showered first.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So when Neil had gotten ready, Matt was already waiting for him by the door, two travel mugs in his hands, and handed one off to the drummer.

"Thanks," Neil mumbled before taking a sip as he got in the car, obviously still slightly pissed at Matt for making them run late. Then he blinked at the cup and at Matt, who was buckling his seat belt. "You remembered that I don’t like sugar in my coffee this time." Matt blushed a bit, but nodded.

"Yeah…I just thought I’d be nice since, y’know, it’s kind of my fault we’re running late and-" Neil rolled his eyes at Matt’s babbling and leaned over to kiss him to shut him up.

"I forgive you, now let’s get going before we’re even later."


End file.
